No More Sorrow
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: Amu's parents have died tragically,she later sinks into depression.This leads her into doing something horrible,suicide.Who can help Amu before it's too late? Maise is hiding a secret about amu's past.What could it be? AMUTO!
1. The beginning of depression

**~_**No More Sorrow**_~**

*Flashback*

"_**Hello? Who is this?"I yawned loudly and groaned. It was only 5:00am in the morning. **_

"_**This the police station Miss Hinamori." A firm voice said from the other line. **_

"_**Oh!"I jumped out my bed and turned the little, bright light on. 'I wonder why they am calling**_

_**Me for at the time of the morning...must be important.' **_

"_**We've found two bodies Miss Hinamori." The police officer's voice faded a little bit with a sad tone. **_

"_**W-w...what!H-huh what do- you...mean!"I shuttered, i couldn't bear the words. They just kept repeating inside my head like a record. **_

"_**They've been identified as your parents..."The police officer added. **_

'_**It made me tremble to hear those words...Those cold, sad words...**_

_***End of flashback***_

**Normal POV **

"**Oh...such a beautiful day, perfect day to go to the Amusement Park."Amu thought to herself and sighed tiredly. Today was a normal, ordinary school day, like every week-day. **

**When Amu got out her bed she saw a photo of a lovely couple with their daughter, her parents. **

"**Mamma, papa..."Amu shuttered and sank back into the bed again, and dived her head into the pillow. "Amu..."Suu whispered and her smile turned into a sorrowful frown.**

"**What shall we do?" Miki whispered to Ran glancing quickly at amu sobbing. **

"**Who always makes her blush and smile?"Ran asked her smirking lightly. **

"**Tadase?...no. Ikuto...? YES!"Miki thought to herself. **

"**Ikuto makes her blush and smile!"Miki shouted out loud accidently which made Suu chuckle lightly but amu groaned at the sentence. **

"**It took you a while to figure that out."Ran giggled and then suddenly came up with a wonderful but sly suggestion. **

"**Lets bring Ikuto here!"Ran whispered quietly to them both. Miki and Suu both agreed at the splendid idea. **

**~*~*~*At Ikuto's House~*~*~***

"**Yoru! You ate all the cat-nip!"Ikuto shouted loudly and ran up the stairs to find a fat Yoru on the bed beside 5 empty packets of cat-nip. "U-uh...Rise and Shine!"Yoru tried to put a cheerful act on so Ikuto wouldn't notice, but didn't know that he already. **

"**I think you and I need a long talk..."Ikuto murmered at him, still giving him the dead eyes. **

"**Ikuto! Ikuto!" Two girlish voices shouted from outside the window banging on it constantly like mad. Ikuto groaned and opened the window slightly, enough for Ran and Miki to squeeze in. **

"**What do you to want then?"Ikuto demanded still glaring at Yoru. **

"**W-well..."Miki shuttered and struggled to get her words out due to the fact she had a whole glass of Red Bull without amu's permission. (RANDOM I KNOW!)**

"**Amu's really upset and she's been sobbing all morning a refused to go to school!" Ran whined.**

"**And...why should I care?"Ikuto strugged his shoulders focusing on Yoru rather then Miki and Ran. **

"**Because! It's quite obvious you have feelings for her!" Miki accidently blurted out and covered her mouth in complete shock. "No I don't, and I and I never will."Ikuto protested loudly. Ikuto left his speaker on call to amu and she heard everything. **

"**Then why did you always save me when I was in trouble!"Amu screamed on the other end of the line. **

"**Huh? Amu?"Ikuto was shocked at the sudden response and quickly turned around and saw his phone had been left on speaker to amu...**

**...*To be continued*... **

**Aqua- Ok people! This was my first fan fic!**

**Ikuto- Hmph! I can tell...**

**Amu- Ikuto! Thats not very nice!**

**Ikuto- This is supposed to be an amuto love fan-fic! Instead it makes me look like Im the bad guy!**

**Aqua- Oh do hush up! Your soo lucky I made it Amuto fan-fic in the first place, or it would of been Tadamu!So if you don't hush ya trap, ill edit it and make it Tadamu in a flash!**

**Ikuto- Oh you wouldn't...**

**Amu- Yeh she would Ikuto. **

**Aqua- Please Review!**

**R&R**


	2. The Confrontation and Amu's choice

_******__**No More Sorrow- Chapter 2**__******_

_***Flashback***_

"_**No I don't, and I never will."Ikuto protested loudly. Ikuto left his speaker on call to amu and she heard everything. **_

"_**Then why did you always save me when I was in trouble!"Amu screamed on the other end of the line. **_

"_**Huh? Amu?"Ikuto was shocked at the sudden response and quickly turned around and saw his phone had been left on speaker to amu...**_

_***End of flashback***_

"**Amu! Im sorry I didn't mean a single word!" Ikuto shouted, he felt like crushing the phone into a million pieces in anger. **

"**You don't need to explain, just leave me alone you stupid cosplay-cat!"Amu shouted and the line**

**Went dead...**

**Ikuto then slowly turned his head to Ran and Miki. "Sure, Id do a really great job at cheering her up now."Ikuto murmered sarcastically. "Um..."Ran looked left and right nervously trying to draw attention away. "Leave! Now!"Ikuto demanded and pointed to the balcony. **

"**Okay, Bye Yoru!"Miki shouted cheerfully just before she left. Sadly, no response came back because he was too busy munching on his cat-nip. "And you pinky!"Ikuto ordered. **

**Ran and Miki left the house with a deep, sorrowful look on their faces.**

"**I think we have just made it worse..."Miki murmered to Ran. **

"**Well nah! You only just noticed that!"Ran fired back at her angrily. **

"**Hey! Why you angry at me for? It was your stinkin' idea!" Miki protested back at her. **

"**Oh whatever, Miki"Ran replied her voice a bit lower this time. It went silent then, nobody spoke a word while on their way back to Amu's house. **

**At Amu's House**

**Amu just stood there, on her balcony all alone. Her Foster parents had gone out for a while along with Ami. "Mama...Papa..."Amu thought to herself over and over. **

"**Why...cant I get them out my head!"Amu shouted out to herself.**

"**Because you love them, Amu..."A voice echoed nearby. "Their family, a part of you."The voice continued. **

"**Who's there!"Amu shouted out loud, she wouldn't stand for people hiding in the darkness playing tricks on her about her parents. **

"**That, is not important. Im here for you whenever needed by you."The voice replied gently. **

"**Well, I don't need anyone to help me! Im coping fine! Now, tell me your name!"Amu shouted. **

"**Fine, have it your way. My name is Arya..."The gentle girl replied from the darkness. **

"**Show yourself, please Arya. If you may."Amu asked politely, feeling a little bit quier at how the person would look like. **

**Suddenly, a bright light beamed upon her balcony and from the top of the sky, came a beautiful, stunning girl dress in a shiny, ebony black cloke with a dark, green dress on. **

"**Hello."Arya whispered softly to her, she smiled gently. **

'**Wow, I've never known someone so calm as her! She's so peaceful...' Amu thought to herself. **

"**Now tell me what is wrong."Arya said calmly touching her hands. **

"**Dear, your hands are freezing cold, here put this on."Arya offered and gave her the cloke she was wearing. **

"**Oh, thank you so much! That is very generous of you."Amu thanked smiling happily at her. **

"**Well, three months ago my parents died, they were murdered..."Amu whispered the last part sadly. **

**Arya's POV**

"**Do you know who by?" I asked, I was hoping she wouldn't mind and gladly, she didn't. **

"**Three men, they worked for a company- a secret...u-undercover...company..."Amu whispered slowly and began to shiver at everything she had mentioned so far. **

'**Poor Amu...she must feel so lonely when no one is in the house with her.'**

"**The police never caught them in time, they just...f-found...the...b-bodi..es..."Amu shuttered so low at the last part I could only just manage to hear it.**

"**Im sorry to hear about that..."I comforted her gently. **

"**I can help you."I added, suddenly I was about to regret that last sentence...**

**Amu suddenly grew angry, her sad face to into a angry frown and then she shouted at me loud. **

"**Help me! What do you know! You've never even known what it's like to lose your parents!"Amu shouted angrily kicking the balcony. **

'**Suddenly, pain struck through me everywhere at that sentence...There's no point telling her..'**

"**Your right, Amu. I don't know what it's like to lose the one person who gave you life and your dad..." I lied but I didn't let her know the truth, it hurt so much to say it. **

**Normal POV**

**Arya then disappeared with a purple neon glow. Amu then suddenly broke down in tears and began losing control of herself. She found a wooden stick with a sharp, pointy edge and grabbed it, pointing it to her stomach but instead resisted the temptation and hopped onto the rail of the balcony and looked down to see the whole city of cars in the street...What will Amu do next? **

***Meanwhile...***

"**Ikutoo! I sense bad danger!"Yoru shouted out suddenly. **

"**And that would be...?"Ikuto slouched on his sofa focusing on the football on the T.V. **

"**Amu!"Yoru shouted quickly, he was more panicked than Ikuto was. Ikuto had to let the words sink in first, and then he finally realised what he needed to do. **

"**Yoru, Character Change!"Ikuto ordered and stared at Yoru and switched the T.V off.**

"**K!" Yoru replied cheerfully and touch action to Ikuto's demand. **

"**Hm...time is ticking Ikuto..." A familiar voice murmed. The face couldn't be seen, only a dark shadow because of the misty night. Then, an evil laugh broke out the silence...**

****Back at Amu's House****

**It was horrifying, people ran out their cars to see Amu on her balcony, about to take her own life. People were screaming in the darkness. That was when it appeared on the news...**

"**Mama!"Ami shouted out loud, nudging her mother a bit. **

"**Yes?"Her Foster-mom replied, making sure her husmand was paying attention too. **

"**Is that Amu on T.V on the top of the railing about to take her own life!"Ami screamed out in horror. **

"**What!" Her dad looked at the television closely and feared the worst. It was amu...**

"**Quick, Ami get in the car!" Her mother ordered without thinking properly, she opened the door for her and as soon as Ami jumped into the car, she closed it quick as she possibly could. **

**Time Skip: 5 minutes later...**

**People couldn't believe how Amu could still drip her feet onto the railings, they knew she was bound to let go within seconds which is why they feared, and they had every right to fear...**

**Amu's foster parents arrived before Amu was about to take her own life. **

"**AMUU!" Her sister screamed out loud, and Amu heard her, she looked down to see her sister biting her lip and could see she had gone pale with fear and horror. **

"**Ami..."Amu thought to herself. She was torn between whether to take her life, or live in pain of her parents death. This was a decision she had to chose... **

**Amu chose to not take her life, and nodded to them all which made them realise she was not going to jump off the balcony. **

**Suddenly, Amu began to lose grip of the railing because the were wet of sweat. And within seconds, Amu was falling down, down, down...**

**Everyone screamed and gasped and closed their eyes...**

****To Be Continued...****

**Aqua- Okay...thats that chappie done!**

**Ikuto- Gosh what's this? A horror story? **

**Amu- Am I going to die?**

**Aqua- Well...I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, wont you?**

**Ikuto- Meanie**

**Amu- I cant believe im actually saying this but, Ikuto you're right about that. **

**Aqua- So much for caring support XD**

**R&R**


	3. Dont leave me like this right now

****No More Sorrow- Chapter 3****

*****_**Flashback***_

_**Suddenly, Amu began to lose grip of the railing because the were wet of sweat. And within seconds, Amu was falling down, down, down...**_

_**Everyone screamed and gasped and closed their eyes...**_

_***End of flashback***_

"**AMUUU!"Ami's sister screamed out loud which made the whole, entire city echo. Her step-parents couldn't bear looking and closed their eyes tightly, her mother was hugging her, making sure Ami didn't look. It was a long fall and it took her a while for her to hit the ground. Well, if she was ever going to hit the ground that is. **

**Ami pulled free from her step-mother's embrace and gasped in shock at the horrific sight of her sister falling down 25,000 Feet. The apartments were very big and tall in 'Japan'. **

"**S-sister!"Ami shouted out continued to stare...**

**Ikuto then arrived but realised her wouldn't of been able to make it in time.**

"**Go on! You can still make it! I know you can!" Yoru called out from inside him, giving him a little bit of hope. **

**Ikuto prayed that he was right and jumped into the air to catch Amu. He had grabbed amu's arm but couldn't hold on and let go... **

**Within 10 seconds Amu was on the floor. Maybe dead...Who knows?**

"**NOOOOOO!" Her step-mother weeped loudly and then rushed to the part where she fell, who was also followed by her step-daughter, Ami. **

**Her mother then froze in shock, her step-daughter, was absoultly covered in blood. Her dad just froze he couldn't even bare moving because of the shock. Sirens could then be heard from the distance. **

"**Oh thank goodness they've come!" A woman from the crowd sighed in relief. The ambulance arrived and carried Amu gently into the van. A lonely Ikuto stood in the crowd, watching Amu, the love of his life, being carried into an ambulance. **

"**It's all my fault..."Ikuto murmered to himself. **

"**What! How is it!" Yoru slapped his back so hard he had left a red mark. **

"**Ow! What was that for!"Ikuto shouted out loud flicking Yoru's ear. **

"**Because, you blame yourself for something you didn't do!"Yoru shouted back at him rolling his eyes. " **

" **I could of saved her! If I held on to her a bit longer than she would of been fine and had a good grip and wouldn't of fallen even more!"Ikuto protested back at him and walked off into the darkness...**

"**Ikuto..."Yoru whispered to himself, he felt sorry for Ikuto, deeply sorry for him. **

**Amu's step-mother noticed Ikuto sad and walking away from the scene and she called out his name. **

"**Ikuto! Come with us!"She shouted out to him waving her arms to make Ikuto know where she was. **

**Ikuto dreaded to imagine what it would be like, to see the terrible state she was in. n**

"**Amu!"Yoru shrieked in horror, Amu's face was covered in cuts, bruises and scars. Her hands were cut and sliced, her legs were completly broken...**

**Ikuto then stared at a miserable Ami sobbing and holding her sister handso gently. **

**Ami's Pov**

'**I cant believe this is happening to me! Im only 12! I don't deserve to have this happen to me!' **

**I touched her hands gently, because I felt like if I pressed too hard, my own sister would break into pieces...**

'**I wont let Amu die, I will not...'**

"**Amu..."I whispered softly, hoping that she could her, just...just a little bit.**

"**Dont worry, Im sure she'll be okay." A voice called out to me, I felt someone or something gently touch my shoulder, It was that boy, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. **

"**How do you know! You don't know whats going to happen in the future do you!"I shouted out at him. **

'**Who was he to think my sister was going to be alright! My sister just fell off a 25,000 Foot cliff!' **

"**Excuse me, Im sorry I think she still in shock of the incident. **

"**Oh what do you care! You don't give a single dickybird about her! You always abused her anyway!"I shouted out loud, on purpose. To make sure everyone in the ambulance heard. **

**And luckily, They did. **

"**Now shut your mouth you little shit!"My step-dad shouted out to me, leaning forward. **

"**Hey! That aint no way to talk to your daughter!"Ikuto shouted, possibly, maybe trying to defend me-I dunno.**

"**Excuse me but is there a problem?" One of the drivers said, looking in the mirror so he could see what was going on. **

"**Yes actually-"I said then suddenly a voice towered over me. "No, everything is perfect."My dad lied, how despicable of him, that selfless low lying idiot. **

"**We're here now, please move out the way so we can get Amu Hinamori out quickly and safely into the hospital.**

**Aqua- Phew! Thank god that one is finished!**

**Ikuto- It was only short and you act like your tired!**

**Amu- Am I gonna die?**

**Ikuto- Im not gonna fall in love with Ami like I did with Amu when she was 12?**

**Aqua- That's for, me to know and you to find out. Hehe **

**RRR&R**


	4. Ami's Tragical Accident

*No more Sorrow"

Aqua- *sigh* Another chapter..

Ikuto- Tell me about it.

Amu- Im not gonna be killed out the story am i?

Aqua- Maybe...Maybe not...

Ikuto- She's so evil i bet she would as well *mutters under breath*

Aqua- I heard that!

Ikuto- Sorry *whispers* For being a sexii boy.

Previously...

"_**Excuse me but is there a problem?" One of the drivers said, looking in the mirror so he could see what was going on. **_

"_**Yes actually-"I said then suddenly a voice towered over me. "No, everything is perfect."My dad lied, how despicable of him, that selfless low lying idiot. **_

"_**We're here now, please move out the way so we can get Amu Hinamori out quickly and safely into the hospital.**_

**Amu was safely rushed into the hospital emergency department. **

**It had been half an hour of screaming and out cries. Time had drifted by quite quickly. **

**Then, one nurse came out of the room with a serious expression on their face. **

"**How is she?"Ami rushed up to the nurse throwing questions at her. **

"**She's coping well, she's a very brave young-lady. She is now awake, you may now visit her two at a time." The nurse calmy said in a soft, gentle tone. **

"**Thank you very much..."Ami's step-mother thanked generously. **

"**Ikuto can go in first."Ami's step-mother guided pointing to the room. **

That was when all hell broke loose. Ikuto quietly entered the room to find an weak Amu lying on her bed, smiling at him weakily.

"Yo...you okay?"Ikuto asked gently and sat beside her gently.

"I-i...dont k-know..."She shuttered, shivering continuingly. Ikuto was utterly worried about her but still smiled at her.

Ikuto's POV

'I watched her smile beautifully, that lovely, wonderful radiance. She still smiled no matter what would happen.'

"How's Ami?"Amu asked facing down on her white, cotton blanket.

'Hm, she sure must be worried sick about her sister. About how Ami is taking all the news in and everything..'

"She's still crying and a bit shaky."I replied gently, in a soft tone- not too loud just in case since she does have sensitive ears like me.

"I cant believe I went to do something so stupid like that, how dumb am I? Im so stupid..."Amu murmered and suddenly her blanket was wet- she was crying.

"Hey, it's not you're fault. Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault." 'I then pulled her into my embrace, she was so cold, almost like ice. I was worried about her, and I had every right to be...'

"Arya...she's mysterious, she was the one that had drawn me to do it."She whispered softly to me.

"Look, Amu. I-I love you.." 'I had to say it, now was the time she needed someone to care for her. I wasn't doing it out of pity. I was doing it because I truely love her.'

"I-Ikuto..."Amu tried to say something but I couldn't clearly understand it.

"May I please see my sister now?" She asked politely. I nodded 'yes' in a reply.

I then walked out the room and found Ami weeping on her mother's shoulder. "Ami, your sister would like to see you."I leaned in and told her gently.

She then walked into the hospital room nervously. "Stupid girl..."I heard her step-father mutter under his breathe. I glared at him constantly. 'Was he always like this? Calling her a 'shit' and everything else. Was it true when she shouted he abused her and Amu?'

Ami's POV

'I was nervous. Would she be okay? Would she be happy to see me? Or angry?'

'There was only one way to find out as I stepped into the room, and there, right in front of my eyes, lay a weak Amu.'

"Amu! Are you alright!" I quickly rushed to her side and sat down gently.

"Oh Amu...Please don't die!"I begged her, it was all too much for me, the news, the pain, the horror, the shock, IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH!'

"No! I cant bear seeing you like this!"I shouted and rushed out the room in tears, and straight past my step-parents and Ikuto. I ran all the way out the hospital, I couldn't bear the fact that my big sister was in there, with a 50% chance she could possibly die within days or weeks.

I then ran past a green traffic light...

'What am I doing! I cant think! Whats going to happen!Amu...AMU!'

And then...

And then...

A scream...

A scream...

My scream...

A screech...

A silence...

*Meanwhile...14 minutes later...*

Normal POV

Ikuto and her step-mother searched for Amu meanwhile her step-father went to the toilet instead.

"Ring! Ring!" Her step-mother's phone rang...

"Hello?" She asked still panting from looking everywhere.

"This is the ambulance emergency, your child Ami Hinamori has been found, Cornellia Misuka." A person said slowly from the other end of the phone.

"Oh thank goodness!" Cornellia sighed in relief and crying in joy, Ikuto was also relieved but happiness was going to be short-lived with the person's next up-coming shocking news...

"This is the bad news...Your child has been involved in a car accident, she ran past a green traffic light while a racing car was speeding down the road." The voice now turned lower and was full with more emotion and sadness.

"W-what..?"Her mother fell to the ground in shock and pain. Ikuto overheard everything about the devastating news.

"I-is...she alright..."Her mother shuttered in shock, her hands shaking constantly.

"No, im afraid. This is a much worser case than Hinamori Amu's. Her whole ribs am completly crushed and she is struggling to breathe. It's very serious. We've done all we can to save her, now it's up to her to save her life." The voice trailed off at the last part at the last nine words...

"No! There must be more you can possibly do!" She shouted and tears fell on the concrete floor.

Ikuto watched everything and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her step-mother.

"Cornellia Hinamori..." The voice trailed off and she could hear screaming noises until a sudden silence.

"Who was that then?" The fear was returning.

"Your child, Miss Misuka...She isn't breathing, no sign of heart beat..."The person said.

"We're going to have to shock her!" One of the nurses shouted in the background.

Cornelia gasped at what was being said, she really, truly cared for her step-daughter, unlike her hustmand.

"What's happening to her?" Ikuto questioned her, staring at her pained expression.

"That's what I would like to k-know.."She stuttered, she was dreadfully nervous.

"Im coming to the hospital!" Her step-mother protested wiping her tears away quickly.

...The line then went dead...

Ikuto and Cornelia rushed to the car and she drove off towards the car. She then tried to make it past the green traffic light before it changed back to red but fatally didn't succeed.

Ikuto lost his patience, it sounded forever like time was moving so slowly on purpose.

All of a sudden, there was a bang on Ikuto's side of the door from a young, blonde girl.

Ikuto winded the window down quickly.

"Maise, have you heard about Ami?" Cornelia leaned over and talked to her.

"Yes, mind if I jump in the car too?" Maise panted heavily, gasping for air.

"Not at all. Quick! Hop in!" Ikuto replied to her, forcing a smile.

Finally, within time the traffic light turned back to green and Cornelia wasted no time starting her engine again soon as possible.

They were almost there, only another two minutes and they would be there at the hospital. Hopefully, before anything else would happen to Ami.

"What about Amu? How is she?" Maise asked gently, trying to stay calm over the shocking news.

Ikuto then suddenly took interest in the conversation and looked at Cornelia to see how she would respond.

"She's doing fine, she's being brave like the strong girl she is..." Then for the first time Cornelia managed to smile having flashbacks of her with Amu at the amusement park, along with Ami.

"We're here..." Ikuto suddenly pointed out to them both, disturbing their conversation.

Panick struck through them all, there was no reason to why Ikuto cared so much about whether Ami was alright. It might of been because she was Amu's sister.

Then, Maise, Ikuto and Cornelia barged into the hospital entrance and some people stared at them very curious indeed.

They all rushed up the stairs into the dark hallway full of millions of rooms.

"Ah, you must be Miss Misuka." The nurse said camly to her.

"Where is my child!" She protested her face full of emotion and anger.

"She's right in here this room.." The man's voice turned gloomy and dull.

Ikuto stood outside, waiting nervously as her overheard what was going on inside the room.

Including Maise.

"So how long have you known Ami?" He asked curious, breaking the dead, awkward silence.

"For some years now, she's a close personal friend of mine..." She looked on the ground, she felt her eyes burning, her legs going limp.

"We're having to shock Ami now, since there is no sign of breathing nor heart-beat." One of the others nurses murmured.

It only took one, simple sentence to make a horrible trickle go down her spine as she heard those words.

"Ami..." She whispered to herself, staring through the window constantly.

Ikuto stared at Maise, he didn't know why but he couldn't help but to. He felt something very wrong with this girl, he could tell by inside her eyes.

...She was hiding something...

But what?

All of a sudden Maise and Ikuto heard someone cough and choke, could it be?

It was, it was Ami...

"Oh Ami!" Her mother cried in relief and rushed to her side, hugging her very gently.

"M-mother..." She stuttered weakily.

Ami then managed to open her eyes fully and saw a cheerful, over-joyed Maise.

"M-maise? Is that...you?" She leaned forward a little bit but groaned in pain and leaned back into her pillow.

Maise stepped forward into the room, not followed by Ikuto.

He then remembered that room Amu was in. 'Room 879'...

He sneakily walked off and approached Amu's room. He knocked on the door lightly, making sure he hadn't of disturbed her.

"C-come in..."A weeping girl said sobbing. Ikuto came in to find a weeping Amu, staring at a photo of Ami...

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered to her. She then just stared at him, she didn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say...

...To Be Continued...

Amu- YAY! A cliffie!

Ikuto- Finally I get some alone time with Amu.

Aqua- Hmph! Perv...

Amu- Aqww, no i mean aqua, whatever her name is. Doesn't own shugo chara!

R&R


	5. You And I

*No More Sorrow*

Amu- Yay! The next chapter!

Ikuto- This better be good since it's the first REAL amuto scene...

Aqua- Dont get your hopes up too much...hehe

Ikuto- What's that supposed to mean!

**Previously...**

**Maise stepped forward into the room, not followed by Ikuto. **

**He then remembered that room Amu was in. 'Room 879'...**

**He sneakily walked off and approached Amu's room. He knocked on the door lightly, making sure he hadn't of disturbed her. **

"**C-come in..."A weeping girl said sobbing. Ikuto came in to find a weeping Amu, staring at a photo of Ami...**

"**Amu..." Ikuto whispered to her. She then just stared at him, she didn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say...**

"I-ikuto...?" Amu asked hiding the picture under her pillow and quickly wiping her tears- making it look like everything was okay, When really she was in depression.

"Amu, is alright..." Ikuto assured her softly, his smiled at her.

Amu stared deeply into his eyes and saw 'worry and sadness' in his eyes.

"Y-you know...you don't have to be sorry for what i've been through..." Amu suddenly stated, his face now confused as he stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto questioned, still staring her. Keeping complete eye-contact with her.

"W-well...everyone has been so worried lately about me, when...r-really. There's no need to...Im completely fine, there's nothing wrong with me!" She protested, then looked down.

"Im sorry...I shouldn't have just shouted like that..." She whispered emotionally.

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing...to apologize for." He then smiled at her and gave her a warm, comfy hug.

"W-what...are you doing..." She then said, trying to pull away from him and succeeded when crying that it hurt her.

"Sorry..."He murmured to her gently, his voice guilty and sorrowful.

Amu's POV

'D-did...he just say 'sorry' to me?'

"I-it's okay...you didn't k-know..." 'I stuttered then I grew weak and suddenly, I couldn't even keep my eyes open...'

"A-amu...are you okay?" 'Ikuto asked, he sounded worried again, but why? Im in perfect condition...Aren't i?'

"Y-yes!" I shouted, trying to force a smile.

"You look so weak and tired...you can barely stand...How on earth can you be in perfect condition?" 'He pointed out me. I gasped in shock...H-he thinks im a weak girl...'

"You think im just weak...nothing good about me...?"I stuttered, tears welled inside me, my eyes were burning and stinging in pain.

"N-no! Of course not _Amu!_" He exclaimed to me, he nodded his head 'no'.

'But...I wasn't sure whether to believe he was telling the truth, that...he didn't think it that way...'

"May i ask you something?"I suddenly blurted out.

"Okay, shoot." Ikuto said, his smile still there.

"W-well...when you said you loved me...D-did you mean it?" 'I asked, my head than faced down completely I didn't want to know how his face would react.'

"Yeah...you think I was joking?" 'He asked that terrifying question that I had to answer.'

"W-well yah...you always tease me. So why suddenly stop now?" I murmured lowly.

'Gosh...Im making a right fool of myself...D-do i love him though?'

"Well, i don't think I would just kiss you on the cheek when I left for the fun of it now would I? I always saved you, protected you, made you blush...And your saying I don't love you..." 'He was now pained, I could see it. Oh no! I've hurt him haven't I!'

"Im sorry! I didn't realise...i didn't mean to hurt you..." I then sobbed with tears until a pair of warm arms were wrapped around my shoulders and back- They were Ikuto arms.

"Aww, is my little ill kitten blushing?" Ikuto said playfully.

' He just has to spoil the moment doesn't he?'

" Oh do hush u-up..." I then yawned loudly, I was tired.

" I'll go now since your tired, may i ask. When will you be out the hospital?" He asked me suddenly.

"In about a week or two..." I replied, smiling at him.

"Okay, bye _Amu..."_ He whispered to me then left me in the room by myself. I was then soon lost in my dreams and fell asleep.

...*Meanwhile*...

Normal POV

"Oh, I was so worried, Ami!" Maise then hugged her lightly, tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks slowly- tears of joy...

"Im sorry for worrying you, and running off as well..." She said to her step-mother slowly and guilty.

" Dont worry, everything is going to be alright..."

...To Be Continued...

Amu- Aww such an emotional, beautiful chapter.

Ikuto- Bullcrap. I only hugged her.

Aqua- What more do you want!

Ikuto- Loads of things...

Amu- Ewww

Aqua- I know yeh

Amu- Aqua does not own Shugo Chara!

**R&R**


	6. All about Maise NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!

~*No More Sorrow*~

I suppose that some of you are wondering who on earth Maise is. So, this is her bio that I created:

Name: Maise Misuka

Age: 17

Siblings: Kiara, Severa

Looks: Maise has long, blonde hair down to her elbows. Her eyes are deep hazel brown.

Appearance: Flirty, feisty, emotional, sometimes moody, stubborn and in-denial.

Bio- Maise is a close friend of Ami (Amu's young sister). They have been close friends since Ami was the age of 5. Amu and Maise didn't quite get along due to the fact Maise had once stole her second love but tragically he died after he was believed to of been murdered by one of the Misuka Clan. Maise has been hiding a very deep, dark secret which could come out anytime. All of Maise's child-hood memories were blocked from her mind when she reached the age of 6. She was too young to understand what was happening. From now on, her past is a big blur to her. Soon yet to be revealed in the next up-coming chapters... Maise and Amu have been enemies for quite a long time since Amu's heart was broken by her second love because of her best friend, Maise. Since that very day Amu has never forgiven her but soon she might have to for Ami's sake and protection.

Thats all! I hope this have you an idea of her character. I own this character only including Kiara and Severa. Please do not copy my idea its just so stupid and it will look un-original if you copy it!

~*~*xx YourSapphireEyes xx~*~*

Next chapter will be up very soon!


	7. Friend Or Foe?

***No More Sorrow- Chapter 6***

Aqua- For god's sake...It's 10:54pm! I need a break!

Ikuto- *clears throat* No break for you missy.

Amu- Yeh! We want to get to the exciting parts in this story now come on!

Aqua- If you too keep this up...*cold voice* I'll delete this AMUTO fanfic.

Ikuto + Amu- *Gasps*

Ikuto- *Whispers to Amu* Speaking of the she devil-

Aqua- Speaking of the perverted cosplay-cat boy...

Amu- Haha! Nice one..

Ikuto- Hmph! *pouts*

Amu- Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!'

Previously...

"_Oh, I was so worried, Ami!" Maise then hugged her lightly, tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks slowly- tears of joy..._

"_Im sorry for worrying you and running off as well..." She said to her step-mother slowly and guilty. _

Normal POV

-Meanwhile-

"It seems as though everything is perfectly fine Amu. Your are free to go home but when you do you must try your best to rest for a couple of days otherwise more damage could be caused too." One of the doctors then pated her on the back gently so it didn't hurt Amu.

"Where did you go off to?" Maise asked suspiciously, staring at him and everyone then went silent.

"I just went to visit Amu to see if you was okay. Is that a problem?" Ikuto glared at her making her grunt.

"Hmph! Amu Hinamori? That stupid 'cool n' spicy girl?" Maise sniggered, smirking at him evilly.

"Maise! How dare you!" Her mother shouted, she was utterly disgusted the way Maise had talked about Amu just right now.

Ikuto shot a deadly glare at her before shoving her out the way, luckily no one else saw.

"I don't like you one little bit..." Ikuto whispered coldly to her.

"Hm, that makes us even then. Eh?" She smirked, swishing her lovely, thin hair to one side.

"Im gonna go get a drink. Be right back..." Maise said coolly. She had a miscevious look on her face- she was up to something, definitely. She crept off down the long, corridor.

And stopped at Amu's hospital door when suddenly the door had opened, Amu was walking and it was her at the door...

"Well, well, well...Long time no see, eh? Amu Hinamori." Maise smirked at her, only to receive and push from Amu to let her get past the door.

"I see you re-cover fast. Gosh, you are so crazy to jump off a balcony trying to commit suicide. I think, Ikuto would go for someone more like m-" She was suddenly cut off as Amu slapped her face.

"Don't you dare...Say it!" Amu shouted glaring at her angrily.

"I was going to say 'someone like me...'" She laughed evilly and walked off back to Ami's room.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Amu asked shouting from a distance in the corridor.

"Ami's Hospital room..." She shouted back, very annoyed.

Amu then followed Maise into the room, but suddenly stopped. She was too nervous to go in...

Amu's POV

'W-would they be...angry at me? For what...I had done...?' Oh I don't know!

'Guess there's only one way to find out and that's to enter the room...'

I entered the room quietly as I could, making sure no one could notice me to begin with, but sadly I didn't succeed.

"Amu!" My step-mother shouted, everyone stared at me...

"Amu...I-im so glad your...okay..." My little sister stuttered weakly, she could only just manage to speak a full sentence.

"Oh Ami! Are you alright?" I asked her, giving her a warm, loving cuddle.

"To be honest...I don't actually k-know..."Ami's tone grew lower as she became more paler and colder.

"Gosh Ami! Your pale as snow!" I complained, wrapping the blanket over her shoulders to keep her cosy and warm throughout the night.

"How long will you be staying at the hospital?" Maise asked gently, switching glances with me.

"U-uh...not long now, about two weeks or so. I don't know.." Ami slouched in her chair, I could tell she was annoyed by all the fuss everyone was making. Cant blame her..

"Amu? Are you even listening?" I heard someone shout.

"H-huh?" 'Damn! I was lost in my thoughts again and got carried away! Urghh, how embarrassing!'

Normal POV

Maise kept on sniggering at Amu, on purpose. Trying to make her say something out loud to get her into trouble. And her plan would happily succeed...

"Right! Maise, get lost now, you getting on my fricking nerves now get lost! I don't want to see you ugly, sly face ever again!" Amu suddenly outbursted and covered her mouth in complete shock.

Everyone, glared at her. Even Ami...

"O-oh...Im sorry I was being such a pain..." Maise then walked off slowly out of the room and began sobbing and ran out of the hospital and hid behind a bush. She laughed in revenge.

"Next is Plan B..." She smirked and her shadow- figure had disappeared into the day.

*Meanwhile*

"Amu! Im disgusted with your behaviour! How dare you treat Maise like that, now I want you out of this room and think about what you have just done!" Cornelia shouted at her, making everyone squint a little bit.

"B-but...Ami wants me to stay with her..." She whispered, she was too guilty to speak loud.

"No, not anymore. Go away, you can never, ever make it up to me." She protested coldly to her, leaning forward a bit.

"I-im sorry..." Amu whispered.

"Well, I guess you should of thought of that before you said something like that out loud..." Her mother replied.

"Look, Amu. Just leave for gods sake. No one wants you hear." Ikuto joined in insulting her.

"It's maise's fault anyway! She kept antoginising me!" She continued shouting. No one would have any of it. When Amu realised that weren't listning to her excuses. She shouted something out which would make them so saddened and depressed throughout the night.

"Dont any of you understand how I feel right now! I feel as if im being abandoned again and lonely, just...j-just like...WHEN MY PARENTS WERE KILLED!" She screamed aloud, tears falling down her rosy cheeks.

Everyone grew shocked and Ami and Cornelia were gobsmacked at her sudden out-burst.

"Oh Amu, we didn't mean it like-"Her step-mother was cut off as a slam on the door was heard- Amu had ran out the room in tears.

"I should go. It's getting quite late and everyone will wonder where I have been..." Ikuto lied again, as usual.

"Alright, thank you by the way Ikuto..." Her step-mother gave Ikuto a wonderful smile, which made Ikuto have a flashback of his mother smiling at him too...

Ikuto- Sorry but I didn't understand that chapter one little bit.

Aqua- So what, it's not about you, its about the readers!

Ikuto- I don't care about my screaming fan girls...

Amu- Ouuch!

Group of fangirls- Urghh Ikutoo! You idiot! *pounds him to death*

Amu- Hope you enjoyed! You too Ikuto...hehe.

**R&R**

I


	8. Please,please forgive me

***No More Sorrow- Chapter 7***

Amu- How many chapters will be in the story?

Aqua- Well...more than 12 chapters

Ikuto- Oh boy...that means it will take ages for me to get together with Amu probably.

Aqua- Who said this is gonna be a happy ending?

Ikuto- You- wait...Oh boy you aren't am you!

Aqua- I don't know, maybe...

Amu- Anyways, hope you enjoy and Aqua doesn't own anything except the characters: Maise, Severa, Sky and Kiara!

Ikuto- What strange names...

Aqua- Oh hush it!

Amu- The pair of you shut up!

Ikuto + Aqua- *shocked*

Amu- What! Aqua doesn't own shugo chara!

Previously...

_Everyone grew shocked and Ami and Cornelia were gobsmacked at her sudden out-burst._

"_Oh Amu, we didn't mean it like-"Her step-mother was cut off as a slam on the door was heard- Amu had ran out the room in tears. _

"_I should go. It's getting quite late and everyone will wonder where I have been..." Ikuto lied again, as usual._

"_Alright, thank you by the way Ikuto..." Her step-mother gave Ikuto a wonderful smile, which made Ikuto have a flashback of his mother smiling at him too..._

Ikuto's POV

'I walked out the door then, searching for Amu. To see where she could have gone... Maybe the park? I'll check anyway.'

I started walking through the short-cut way- The alley-way. I looked at my watch to see what the time was. It was 11:30pm. "Damn! Where could she be!" I shouted out to myself.

'I then heard a scream, a cry. I knew that scream from anywhere- Amu.'

"Yoru character cha-" I saw he wasn't there. 'Damn him to hell.'

'I needed to get to her, now. I began running to the screaming, it was becoming louder and clearer as I got nearer...'

*2 Minutes Later...*

Normal POV

Ikuto then finally came to a sudden stop as he saw a girl with pink, bubble-gum hair. She was crying. Ikuto then looked next to her to see, Maise.

"That retard..." Ikuto murmured to himself, putting on a disgusted face. Ikuto then walked up to them both as they turned their attention to him.

"I-ikuto...make her STOP!" Amu screamed at him, her eyes were red from all the crying.

"What? Im only just teaching her a lesson..." Maise grinned at him.

"Don't you frickin' dare look at me like that! What's your problem! What has she ever done to you?" As Ikuto shouted this Maise suddenly flinched, her eyes widened then she looked down at the ground.

"I envy her..." Maise whispered softly, her smirk had disappeared into a pained expression.

"Why...me?" Amu stepped forward to her.

"I don't understand any of this." Ikuto said with a confused look, which showed he didn't care about Maise upset at all.

"Maybe when I explain to you when im ready you'll finally understand..." Maise looked at him, forcing a smile.

"Why not now then?" Ikuto asked, curious. Amu thought about the same thing too and stared at her.

"Now is not the time..." Maise whispered, you could only just about hear her.

"Why?"Amu asked her gently. Maise then became annoyed and shouted at her.

"It's none of your business, Okay!" She shouted out loud. Amu then felt guilty for being too nosy.

"Chill, no need to bite her head off." Ikuto chuckled.

"Whatever, black cat that brings nothing but misfortune..." She smirked at him, that was definitely pay-back.

"H-how do you know about me?" He asked.

"Duh, I work for Easter when you used and I still work for him now." She smiled, swishing her blonde her to aside.

"I should be going now, Im wasting my time being here..." As she said this she slowly began walking off then looked behind her back and waved to them, smirking.

"She's weird..." Ikuto murmured, Amu then stared at him.

"You really hate her don't you." Amu seemed a little bit annoyed with him as she said that.

"Yen, and I think I have every right to..." Ikuto murmured, then he hit her head.

"Go back home, kid. Time for you to be read a bedtime story..." Ikuto teased her, her face turned bright tomato red.

"Actually, Im 16." She said coolly, which shocked Ikuto. He thought she was going to blow again and shout at him being in-denial. Ikuto had just realised she was a lot older since he had returned from his tour with the orchestra and a lot taller. She was about 5 ft 5. He was 5 ft 7.

"Oops...I forgot..." Ikuto and Amu both chuckled together. Amu then yawned loudly.

"I'll walk you home, come on. You're parents must be worried about you..." Ikuto but his arm around her waist.

"W-well...not my dad..." Amu whispered, making sure that Ikuto didn't hear, sadly she didn't succeed.

"Why?" He asked her, squeezing her waist.

Amu suddenly flinched as she realised what he was doing.

"L-let go of me!" She shouted at him. She dug her nails into her arm as he winced in pain and let go of her quick as he could so she didn't do anything else.

"Lets just carry on walking..." She said to him and she walked in front of him, taking the lead.

'_Amu...'_ Ikuto thought to himself. As they were walking they saw a group of drunken people, which they must have just came back from the club. They were heading towards Amu and Ikuto.

"Amu! Go! Head home! And don't stop until you get there! I'll deal with these guys!" He stared into her eyes, she was scared and upset. She then ran into the distance.Y

"Poor girl, she doesn't even realise there is a black car on the other side of the alley-way, which has Easter in." One of the guys chuckled.

" I had thought the whole thing had been settled between us all." Ikuto looked down on the ground and stared there for what seemed like hours. He then instantly snapped back into reality. "Do you mean he's going to kidnap Amu!" Ikuto grabbed the man's collar, which made the other men, stagger back.

"Yeah, something about controlling her and making her do everything he says. Even work for him..." A voice from the darkness said which was revealed to be Utau.

"We must go find her!" Ikuto shouted but was then pulled back by someone's gentle hand.

"No...he might of already began to take action on expierements of controlling her...She'll be too dangerous. We cant risk anything without a plan to back us up if anything turns out wrong." Utau pointed out, Ikuto could see she was right but he desperately wanted to get to her, **now.**

"Im going to go back to my apartment now." Utau suddenly said, making Ikuto upset.

"I'll talk to you on the phone about this when I get home, you look tired too. You need to rest before I ring you." Utau said worriedly, stroking his hair smoothly.

"No." Ikuto said, he then pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Utau. For offering to help, you're the best sister anyone could have..." Ikuto whispered in her ear, through her hair. Utau then slightly blushed (she has gotten over her love for Ikuto, but still loves him as a brother).

"Your welcome." She replied back to him as he broke the hug and began walking off and so did Utau, both walking separate directions. Leaving, the pack of drunken alone.

"What the hell was that all about?" One of them asked.

"Dunno." Then the silence broke as they all started laughing loudly in the street, making people wake up while asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Hello, Amu Hinamori." A voice then laughed evilly, which made Amu petrified.

"W-who are you! Show yourself!" Amu protested, trying to keep a brave face on and act strong.

The face then grew lighter as it came closer, and Amu had finally realised who it was...

...Aruto, Ikuto's father...

Ikuto- *cries* I have no Amu anymore now. You...evil little which.

Aqua- Don't worry, remember. I never said this was going to be a happy ending or not. *wink*

Ikuto- *glares*

Ikuto- Im not doing the whatever it's called. Do it yourself you lazy so and so.

Aqua- Hope you all Enjoyed!


	9. Save me quick!

*No More Sorrow-Chapter 8*

Aqua- 2 chapters done in a day...*sigh*

Ikuto- What's your problem?

Aqua- Im going to be really busy in September.

Ikuto- *glares* ...And that means?

Aqua- It means that, I won't be doing the story then for a while, but hopefully it will be finished by then! :D

Ikuto- Good job. Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!'

Previously...

"_Hello, Amu Hinamori." A voice then laughed evilly, which made Amu petrified. _

"_W-who are you! Show yourself!" Amu protested, trying to keep a brave face on and act strong. _

_The face then grew lighter as it came closer, and Amu had finally realised who it was..._

_...Aruto- Ikuto's dad..._

Normal POV

"Why am I here!" Amu shouted at him. "Why have you brought me to a horrible place like this!" She continued, she was locked in a dark room.

"Here is one of the reasons...It's my order-"He was cut off when Amu then asked him a question.

"Who!" She shouted, she was getting a bit suspicious, Easter had settled with the guardians and her, so why would they order someone to go after her?

"The new boss of Easter Records." He replied, grinning at me.

"New boss? What happened to the old one?" Amu questioned, she was more interested in the subject than how it first started.

"He quitted, saying that his family was more important than business." He just laughed then.

"I don't see anything that's so funny." Amu glared at him, fire in her eyes, she just wanted to get out.

"You wouldn't would you, since you're the once that's locked in a room. Not me." He sniggered.

"Ikuto has been looking everywhere for you!" Amu shouted to him, tears in her eyes.

"He shouldn't be...he should be trying to fulfil his dream!" He replied back to her firmly.

"It is not my fault. Look, I don't know what happened between your family but I do know one thing- You have to face to your problems or they will just keep chasing you." Amu softened, she then smiled at him gently.

"Im going to get you out of here, don't worry." Aruto whispered to her.

"Oh, and promise me one thing." His voice, slowly quiter. "Promise not to tell, Ikuto or Utau that you saw me. Okay?" He asked her calmly.

"U-uh...you mean lie...? Fine okay. I promise you." She quietly whispered back to him.

"Thank you. The windows are bared?" He asked himself, staring at Amu.

"Great, just great." She muttered sarcastically.

"Ah, I have an idea..." Amu suddenly looked at him, in excitement.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Okay, I start a fire, there everyone has to be evacuated, EVERYONE. And all the automatic secure door locks open and then we can get out in time." He suggested, waiting nervously for her reaction.

"Yeah!" She nodded in thankfulness.

*Meanwhile*

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Utau answered the phone call.

"Hi, this is amu's step-mother, Cornelia. Is Amu at your house?" Cornelia asked.

"No, why?" She asked. Utau had feared what might of happened to Amu when she ran on the other side of the alley-way, and if Easter had actually had taken her.

"It's 12:00am in the night. No one has seen her, I've rang every single friend of Amu's and they don't know where she is!" Utau could then hear weeping on the phone as Cornelia, was crying.

"Don't worry. All of Amu's friends, including me have teamed up a search group for Amu." Utau assured her, trying to make her not worry about anything.

"Oh, that is wonderful! Thank you so much, Utau. Im so glad Amu has protective friends like you!" Cornelia then heard a knock. It was her husband; he had came back from work.

"I must go now, Utau. Goodbye..." The line then went dead.

*Meanwhile At Easter...*

"You ready?" Aruto asked Amu, if she was ready for him to take action.

"Yes!" She responded, quite loudly since it was only a simple question.

Aruto then lit his lighter and pointed it towards the floor.

...The Fire Had Then Begun...

"Sir! There's smoke, it's a fire!" One of the employees shouted out loud.

"Evacuate everyone out the building now!" The boss shouted out loud.

Suddenly, Amu heard a loud click noise from the door. The plan had worked, Aruto then finally opened the door rushing out fast as possible when he shut the door on Amu.

He was trying to save his own skin...But he thought Amu was running behind him.

She tried her best to open the door but the door had locked again.

She was doomed...

Amu's POV

'Just great! Im gonna die! This is the end for me!'

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" I screamed out loud, banging madly on the door, forcing it open. But no use, the locks were too strong.

"HEEEEELP!" I screamed, I then choked as the flames of smoke breathed into my mouth and lungs. I felt sick and dizzy. 'No! Im not giving up!'

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HELP MEEE!' I shrieked again, hoping, praying for someone to come and save me quick...

Normal POV

*Meanwhile...*

"I-Ikutoo nyaa!" Yoru shouted at Ikuto, nudging him to wake up.

"Urghh, what!" Ikuto groaned turning on the other side of the bed.

"Danger...AMU'S IN DANGER!" Yoru shouted, slapping his head. Ikuto immediately shot up out of his bed.

"Where is she!" Ikuto protested, his eyes wide open.

"Easter!" Yoru quickly responded, all panicky.

"Character Change, Yoru!" Ikuto ordered.

"Yes!" Yoru obeyed obediently, nodding his head.

Will Ikuto make it in time? Post a review to tell what you think! All revealed in next chapter...

Ikuto- Oh my gawd!

Aqua- What?

Ikuto- Oh maa...

Aqua- What man!

Ikuto- I finally get to be amu's saviour!

Aqua- Watever...

**R&R**


	10. I won't ever forgive you

***No More Sorrow-Chapter 9***

Aqua- I got a killing head-ace...

Ikuto- So what? Your still carrying on with the story!

Aqua- Can't I take a break for a week or two?

Ikuto- NO! *glares*

Aqua- Fine!

Ikuto- Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!'...Which is a good job...

_Previously..._

"_I-Ikutoo nyaa!" Yoru shouted at Ikuto, nudging him to wake up._

"_Urghh, what!" Ikuto groaned turning on the other side of the bed._

"_Danger...AMU'S IN DANGER!" Yoru shouted, slapping his head. Ikuto immediately shot up out of his bed. _

"_Where is she!" Ikuto protested, his eyes wide open. _

"_Easter!" Yoru quickly responded, all panicky. _

"_Character Change, Yoru!" Ikuto ordered._

"_Yes!" Yoru obeyed obediently, nodding his head. _

'I need to get to her quick as possible!' I was flying fast as lighting, maybe even faster. I've missed my chance saving her and she could of died, this time...I won't fail her!'

"It's a good job we don't live far from Easter Corporation!" Yoru called out from inside of me. I nodded 'yes' in response, knowing he was right- in a good way.

'Then, a bad smell was sucked into my nose, toxic? No.'

Yoru then shouted at me to look at something, I didn't want to, I was too afraid to. Wondering if it was something really bad. But I had to, Yoru was begging me to.

"The whole building is almost on fire!" Yoru shouted out loud.

'I didn't know what to say, I had nothing to say. Instead jumped up into the nearest window, smashing it with my claw. Luckily, no one had seen me. Thank god for that.

'I could barely see anything, my eye-vision suddenly went blurry. The smoke filled my eyes, making them sting. I felt as if hot water had been poured onto my eyes.'

"Ikutoo! Keep going, you can let some pesky smoke get in the way of you saving Amu!" Yoru then finally talked sense as I realised he was clearly right. I barged into another room, no Amu. I suddenly had a vision...

*The Vision*

"_SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE, I DONT WANNA DIE! IM STUCK! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!" A girl screamed on the 40__th__ Floor. She began coughing, choking and fell to the ground in suffocation. _

_*End of vision*_

Normal POV

"What was it Ikutoo!" Yoru asked him, demandingly.

"Amu's suffocating up there! She's at the 40th Floor, the highest one!" Ikuto shouted back to him in response.

"We're going to have to run fast, more faster than we've ever ran..." Ikuto then glowed neon blue and zoomed up the spiral staircase. Even though they had powered up and were zooming up the stairs, Ikuto felt as though time was moving quickly on purpose.

They had finally arrived at the 40th Floor six minutes later. The corridor was really long and Ikuto had completed no idea which way to go.

"Great! Now what!" Ikuto groaned, tapping his foot on the floor, desperate to think of something.

"She is at Room 986!" A voice echoed from the corridor.

Ikuto gasped, wondering who is was but he wasn't bothered for now. He looked, left to right, left to right over and over on ever single door.

**He heard screaming as he approached the end of the corridor...**

Ikuto's POV

'That must be Amu's scream...She is the only one left in the building!'

I followed the constant screaming until I heard banging from a door I was just about to pass by. It must be Amu...'

I barged into the room to find Amu but...someone almost holding her neck, with a knife pointed by her. 'I should of known. There's a new boss in Easter Corporation now.'

The guy was one of their agents, my thoughts had gone when suddenly...

"You come any close, you can say goodbye to your precious girl forever!" His bellowed, then began to snigger. 'That Bastard...' I thought to myself.

"I-ikuto...please help me!" She shouted. 'I can't betray her...I can't let her go. I can't even look at her in the eyes.'

Then, I changed into normal form. Amu was shaking, coughing and choking.

"Come on! Make your choice, either...Let the girl die, fight me...or, let me take her and everyone isn't her that way..." He grinned at me, boy do I hate when people do that, especially that Maise girl.

"The 3rd choice..." I protested, I heard a gasp from Amu.

"IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!...I-I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS...!" Was the last thing I heard as they jumped into the helicopter which was next to the edge of the window.

Leaving me there, shocked, guilty...and lonely...

"What...have I done...?" I asked myself, falling to the ground in anger. I had forgotten the fire...

"IKUTOO! THE WHOLE PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE ANY SECOND, WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT, NOW!" Yoru screamed at me, as I character changed with him again, we then jumped out the window and landed perfectly fine. 'I ran then...straight to Utau's house. I had to, I didn't know what to do...'

Normal POV

Ikuto was running in the cold, pouring rain, but he didn't care. He needed to talk to Utau about what happened. She'd know what to do...

Knock! Knock! It took 5 minutes for the door to open.

"I-Ikuto, what's wrong?" Ikuto was crying, in tears. His eyes were red, almost as red as blood.

"Come in." Utau offered, she then shut the door behind her.

Utau and Ikuto sat down on the couch, the silence and atmosphere was awkward.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate yeah?" Utau asked him politely, patting him on the back gently. Ikuto nodded 'no' in response.

"So, tell me what happened..." Utau sat back down on the couch, staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"There was a fire...at Easter Corporation..." Ikuto stuttered, he looked down on the floor. Utau gasped in complete horror and shock.

"Amu was in there. On the 40th Floor, the highest room in the building...Yoru woke me up and told me that Amu was in danger. When I got there, the whole place was nearly up in smoke and fumes...I broke into the building, ran to the 40th Floor and when I reached the end of the corridor. I-I found...Amu. With a man pointed a knife by her neck..."Ikuto explained nervously, his fists clenching into a tight ball.

"He then spoke, giving me three choices...One was to either let her die a painful death...second one was to fight him...o-or, let him take her so then no one would get hurt..." Ikuto's voice trailed off at the last part.

Utau became extremely angry with Ikuto now.

"I can't believe you! God knows what they could all do to her now!" Iru shouted at Ikuto, hitting him with a cup.

"I...I didn't think properly. How could I...think properly...? I was standing in front of the love of my life who had a knife pointed to her neck..." Ikuto's voice lowered, into a sad tone.

Utau's face expression softened as she said:

"**Look, Im am a little bit angry with your choice. But there is nothing we can do now...The only thing we can do, is see what will happens when we see her again..." Utau spoke to him, he then nodded in response. Knowing that she was right...**

**...To Be Continued...**

**Questions to be answered in two chapters...**

**What will happen when the guardians and everyone meet Amu again...? Will she be the same or different!**

**Can Ikuto change Amu's bad ways or is it too late to stop her?**


	11. What happened to our love?

***No More Sorrow- Chapter 10***

Ikuto- Did you know I hate you so much?

Aqua- Did you know I don't really care?

Ikuto- Urghh! *pouts*

Aqua- Your so childish...

Ikuto- Am not!

Aqua- Yeah, yeah...whatever you say...

Ikuto- Hmph! Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!' ...And Im glad she doesn't...

_Previously..._

"_Look, Im am a little bit angry with your choice. But there is nothing we can do now...The only thing we can do, is see what will happen when we see her again..." Utau spoke to him, he then nodded in response. Knowing that she was right..._

Normal POV

Ikuto couldn't sleep that night, he kept tossing and turning, thinking about Amu. Thinking about what she had said to him before she was dragged away from him...

*_Flashback*_

"_IKUTO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!...I-I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS...!"_

_*End of flashback*_

"Amu...please forgive me..." Ikuto then was lost in his dreams and drifted off to sleep, only to wake up three minutes later because he had a horrifying dream about Amu...

...The Next Day...

Ikuto shot up out his bed, he couldn't be bothered to make breakfast so he grabbed a flap-jack, got changed and ran to the park.

15 minutes had past and Ikuto had arrived at the park, by the beautiful fountain, somehow it reminded him of Amu and he quickly turned his head away from it.

'Why is she stuck in my head!' Ikuto shouted to himself madly.

He then grabbed his cell-phone out of his coat pocket and dialled Utau's number.

"Hello?" Utau asked cheerfully.

"Hey it's me. Meet me at the park now." Ikuto said to her firmly.

"Why-." She was cut off as the line had gone dead.

Ikuto had then called every single person, including Tadase. Because Ikuto knew Tadase had every right to know about this...

When everyone had arrived, they all stared at Ikuto.

"W-we've heard all about what happened...Utau t-told us about it..." Yaya stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"We need to find Amu!" Ikuto shouted aloud. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"You can't find her without me!" A voice shouted from above.

"Is it an angel?" Kukai asked, going into a trance. Only to be hit by the head by Utau really hard.

The voice chuckled. "No, Im not an angel...Ikuto, I know we don't get on well. But, I know the history between Amu and you can't find her without me..." The person then jumped out from the top of the tree.

**...Maise...**

"Fine, you can help us." Ikuto forced a fake smile at her, she knew very well it was fake...

"Now, you said you know where she is. So tell us." Utau demanded, walking towards her.

"I'll search telepathically..." As Maise said this she closed her eyes slowly...

_*Maise's vision...*_

"_Amu, your unloved...not cared for...Ikuto abandoned you back there because he didn't care about what would happen to you..." A voice said coldly (the new boss of Easter Corporation) to Amu, who was on the cliff top. _

"_U-unloved...not cared for...abandoned..." Amu repeated to herself, slowly and gently. _

_She then threw the humpty lock into the sea in anger and pain..._

_*End of Vision...*_

Maise then gasped and began to tremble in fear as she fell to the ground in agony...

"Maise!" Utau rushed to her, by her side as everyone crowded around her.

"T-the vision...Amu, she's in pain...she's at the cliff top...S-she threw the humpty lock away into the sea in anger and heartbreak." Maise told them.

**...They were gobsmacked, shocked, horrified, scared, and one guilty...**

Maise quickly got back up on her feet as she said:

"Come on! There is no time to lose!" Maise shouted, she began running to the cliff top quick as possible. Everyone followed close behind her...

'I hope you okay, Amu...' Ikuto repeated inside his mind.

They had finally reached the cliff, now. They have to climb up it...

"Oh boy..." Kukai slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Yaya don't like heights!" Yaya hid behind Rima, looking up at the high cliff which was about, 34,000 feet.

"We must character change!" Utau advised them.

They all nodded in agreement.

**...In absolute no time did they arrive at the top. They were relieved to see Amu but... They wouldn't be for very long...**

Someone then laughed evilly at them all. The new boss...

Amu turned around and stared at them.

"E-everyone..." Amu murmured to herself, Ikuto looked deep, down into her eyes and saw pain, sadness loss, and...anger and hatred?

"Hey, Amu!"Ran shouted out calling to her.

"Go away! I don't need any of you stupid childish things anymore!" Amu shouted at them, making them cry and fly away in pain.

"Why did you say that!" Ikuto glared at her, walking forwards.

"Don't even come any closer...I'm warning you..." Amu said to him coldly.

"Or what...?" Ikuto then shrugged his shoulders and walked more.

Amu's eyes then glowed a fiery red and black

"H-huh?" Ikuto then backed off a little bit. Everyone stared at Amu in shoke as she rose up into the sky...

The whole clouds were turning black and the sun had disappeared into the stormy clouds. Thunder could then be heard, including rays of powerful lighting.

"I-is it a transformation...?" Tadase asked Ikuto, his voice a bit shaky.

"Yeah.." Nagi replied to him, still staring in shock, not moving a single muscle.

She was glowing black, red and pink.

Amu then transformed and her outfit was a short black dress 6 inches above her knees, with a red lace on the collar. Wearing dark red and black boots up to her knees. Her hair changed from pink to black, with a red and pink streak in her hair.

Her eyes then flashed at Ikuto, making him step back a little bit in horror.

She then lashed out towards him, Ikuto luckily managed to quickly dodge her surprise attack.

"Amu! What happened to our love!" Ikuto shouted at her.

"There never was love!...You never loved me..." Her tone become low and painful at the last part.

"That's not true!" He shot back at her quickly, this made her even more angry.

"Go Amu. Make him pay for all the pain he caused you..." The boss smirked happily, as if he was enjoying it...

"I've had enough...Im going in..." Maise said to the others.

"And don't try and stop me." She continued, she then gave them a warm, loving smile. When she turned her head back to see Ikuto dodging Amu's attacks she quickly rushed towards between them when she shot a powerful force towards him but was shot back at her when Maise turned the force around and shot it straight back to Amu.

Amu then groaned in pain.

"Get her up...we'll use her again..." The boss said, as two men in black suites picked her up and put her into the car...

"AMU!" Ikuto shouted, he was about to run after the car when he was stopped by Maise.

"Don't bother...she'll be back again soon anyways." Maise smiled as she then said in a deep voice...

**...The War Is Just Beginning...**

**...To be continued...**

**Ikuto- Woah! That has gotta be one of the most epic chapters like..ever!**

**Aqua- Thank you, thank you very much... *smiles***

**Ikuto- No problem. I take back everything I ever said about you. **

**Maise- That's a first...**

**Ikuto- U-uh...MAISE!**

**Maise- Heya. *fake smile***

**Ikuto- They don't work on me missy.**

**Aqua- Shut up, Ikuto. **

**Maise- Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Your perfect enemy

_*****_**No More Sorrow- Chapter 11* - ****Your perfect Enemy...**

_Previously..._

"_Get her up...we'll use her again..." The boss said, as two men in black suites picked her up and put her into the car..._

"_AMU!" Ikuto shouted, he was about to run after the car when he was stopped by Maise. _

"_Don't bother...she'll be back again soon anyways." Maise smiled as she then said in a deep voice..._

_...The War Is Just Beginning..._

Normal POV

"This is all your fault!" Ikuto pointed at Maise.

"Ikuto, she didn't do anything wrong. She just saved you from Amu's attack. You could have been dead for all you know!" Utau fired back to him, very angry.

"Look! Im sorry okay!" Ikuto then walked off, sulking childishly.

"You need to sort yourself out if you want to stop Amu's bad ways!" Maise shouted out from behind him.

He then continued walking off and climbing back down the cliff.

...Meanwhile...

Amu's POV

'I- I don't understand anything that just happened back at the cliff, I knew what I was doing b-but...I couldn't stop myself from doing it...'

'I almost killed him...And my charas, I said really...mean things to them...'

*_Flashback* _

"_Go away! I don't need any of you stupid childish things anymore!"_

"_End of flashback* _

Tears filled into my eyes, I felt my eyes burning up inside.

My hands began to shake violently, I pulled my hair, gripping onto it tightly.

"W-what's...happening to me!" I called out, I saw a deep red neon glow flash right before me.

Suddenly, I froze...

My legs went limp...

My eyes were empty...

I had no face expression...

"This is the...dark side of my power...?" I asked myself, staring at the boss and employees through the window.

"Increase her energy level!" I heard the boss order them, I gasped.

"B-but sir that will-" One of the workers were cut off by the boss's glare and he obeyed his command.

Pain shot through me...every single bone of my body felt like it had been crushed into pieces. The pain was too great and I collapsed and fell to the ground.

"T-the pain..." Was the last thing I ever said before I blacked out and couldn't see anything else but darkness...

Later On That Day...

Normal POV

Ikuto had been trying to call Amu for the past 15 minutes but sadly there was no luck. Kukai and Utau had told him that it was probably smashed or something. He disagreed and thought that maybe she had just switched her phone off. But after he started to think they might have actually been right but he didn't want to believe it.

It hurt too much for him...

"I got a text!" Utau shouted out loud." "From Amu! She continued, everyone rushed towards her, gathering around her, trying to take a peek at the message Amu had sent her.

"I-it's says..." Utau struggled to read but finally managed to read the font of the text.

_To: Utau _

_It's me, Amu. Just to let you know, we aren't friends anymore. I've been taught to realise I don't need any friends. I can cope by myself. And that includes everyone else. _

_Don't even think about trying to make things work out between me and Ikuto, because it's not going to happen, got that?_

_Now, the final battle is rising soon. In due time.._

_When it comes, I want you and everyone else to be ready for the battle, And to meet at the cliff, the battle will come in __**2 days**__. So be ready!_

_From Amu_

Everyone gasped when Utau had finished reading the letter, Ikuto especially.

"Right that's it. Im going to go and track her down before this battle begins!" Ikuto protested and stormed straight out the door.

Maise chuckled."He doesn't even know where she is!" Then everyone began to laugh loudly but suddenly stopped when Ikuto peeped from the door, glaring at them.

"Oops.."Kukai muttered, trying his best not to laugh.

When Ikuto left they all burst out laughing.

Ikuto's POV

'Im definitely sure they'd probably let Amu out, so she can cause destruction all the area.'

"W-wait...I can smell a sweet, perfume smell!" Yoru shouted out, brilliant.

"Follow the smell, come on!" I demanded him, I couldn't wait to finally talk to Amu and try to work everything out with her.

'Me and Yoru came to a sudden stop as we saw a girl with pink hair, walking very slowly through the woods of the park. Me and Yoru decided to follow her very quietly up in the trees.'

As we were following, she kept looking back a few times because she heard rustling noises. 'Oh boy...we are not good at hiding...'

Normal POV

Amu then suddenly disappeared.

"H-huh! Where she go?" Ikuto asked Yoru.

"Why are you spying on me..." A voice said slyly. Ikuto nervously turned his head to the voice.

He became spooked when suddenly Amu pushed him off the tree, making him graze himself badly.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" She shrieked at him, glaring at him with wide eyes.

"B-because...I want to talk to you!" Ikuto replied to her.

"Well your just wasting your time so get lost before I get angry and call Easter Corporation!" She threatened him coldly. For some reason, She was a little bit scared, Ikuto had noticed too but he didn't know why.

"From here and now, I will always be you're perfect enemy..." She declared to him, smirking at him a bit.

"Fine..." No matter how much Ikuto hated to say that. He also knew this wasn't the same Amu he once knew a couple of months ago and he knew he had to fight her, to save her.

"If you had saved me and never of pushed me away!...Then I wouldn't of had to suffer through all this pain!" She shouted, he noticed a tear trickle down her pale cheeks.

"I-im sorry..." Ikuto realised why she had turned on him now, because if he didn't let her go, she would of lived her normal, daily life instead of suffering pain...

"Sorry isn't good enough!" She shot back at him angrily, he flinched at her.

Ikuto had now snapped back into his senses and finally realised this wasn't the same Amu he once knew. He knew very well that he has to hate and fight her to save her.

"Shut up retarted bitch!" He fired at her, she froze in complete shock. Here eyes now no more empty and her skin-tone was normal and not pale white anymore...

"I-Ikuto..." She whispered to him softly.

"Amu?" He asked back to her, making sure it was the Amu he knew.

He smiled in relief to discover it was her...

"Amu!" He quickly rushed to her and gave her a tight hug, her eyes widened. She was completly speechless and didn't have a clue what was happening.

**...Suddenly...**

"She broke out the control power!" One of Easter's employees shouted to the boss.

"Restrain her by force..." The boss snickered.

"Yes, sir!" The agent replied, he then made the chimming noise, Amu suddenly pulled away ever so slowly from the hug.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, wondering why Amu carried on walking backwards staring at the ground.

Her eyes then flashed a deep red. That was when he knew it wasn't the same Amu again.

"Slash Claw!"

"Breakable Feelings Jewel!"

"Urghh!" Ikuto groaned in pain and agony.

"S-she's so powerful...Can't anyone stop her now?" He asked to himself.

Amu then disappeared within a neon firery glow...

That was the last she'd been seen...for now...

"**I won't give up Amu. If I have to fight you to save you. I'll do it, no matter what the cost..."**

**...To Be Continued...**

***SPOILERS FOR: THE LAST BATTLE!**

"**AMU NOO!" Ikuto shouted to Amu, watching the tragical, destructive scene.**

**The final battle is coming... **

**The days are ticking by...**

**Soon days of waiting will all be over...**

**One will not survive...**

**One will slip away sadly forever...**

**WHO...?**

"**Amu stop this now!" Utau shouts to Amu, coughing from the smoke. **

"**Why are you doing this...! Your killing innocent people!" Ikuto shouts, glaring at her, wincing in pain.**

"**Angel Cradle!" Utau bellows aloud. **

"**Do not think any of your petty powers can defeat me!" Amu bellows, making the whole city boom. **

***Keep reading to find out what will happen... **

**COMING SOON...**

**R&R**


	13. The time is ticking

***No More Sorrow- Chapter 12* The time is ticking...**

Maise- Can't wait for this chapter!

Ikuto- You haven't updated in a day! Do you remember that!

Aqua- Sorry, I was busy! Okay?

Ikuto- Doing what, sitting on your back-side all day long?

Maise- Ahh shut it, ikuto.

Aqua- wow, ikuto tsukiyomi just got told! *laughs*

Ikuto- *glares*

_Previously..._

"_Slash Claw!" _

"_Breakable Feelings Jewel!" _

"_Urghh!" Ikuto groaned in pain and agony._

"_S-she's so powerful...Can't anyone stop her now?" He asked to himself. _

_Amu then disappeared within a neon fiery glow..._

_That was the last she'd been seen...for now..._

"_I won't give up Amu. If I have to fight you to save you. I'll do it, no matter what the cost..."_

Ikuto's POV

'She's finally lost it, they are in complete control of her now...

"Cant this ever stop and be put to an end!" I shouted mentally to myself.

"Uh...Ikuto, we found a way of how we can stop all this from happening..." Maise said awkwardly, looking back at the others behind her.

'What's her problem?'

"Okay, shoot." I said, a little bit demanding.

"You must kill her." She continued. 'What the hell! I am not going to kill the person I love!'

"NO! What do you even mean?" I snapped at them, glaring furiously.

"You must kill Amu...to save the world, Ikuto..." Utau explained to me, looking at the floor.

"To save the world, eh?" I repeated.

"I know it's a hard choice but you must pick the right one. You must at least join us in the final battle, Ikuto... We can't do this without you and you know that." Maise followed on from Utau's sentence. '

'God this is pestering but I guess I don't have a choice now do I?'

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice..." I murmured at them.

"We must prepare for the battle. It begins tomorrow!" Kukai exclaimed, dragging Utau and everyone else following them.

Normal POV

"Where are we going?" Tadase asked, feeling a bit tired from the journey.

"To the cliff." Kukai replied, he then began walking a bit faster than the others. Utau was panting heavily like mad.

"B-but...the battle doesn't start until tomorrow..." Utau managed to get out of her mouth.

"Yes but they could be there, preparing for the battle knowing them.

"Good point, Kukai!" Tadase thanked him, smiling at him.

BOOM! BOOM!

"What the bloody hell!" Kukai looked all around him, then up the sky.

Dark clouds were filling the entire sky quickly, the sun had faded away into the ebony black clouds.

"Storm Clouds are impossible to move that quickly. That must only mean one thing..." Kukai walked a little bit slower now. Everyone waited nervously for him to carry on.

"Someone must be controlling the weather and clouds. Basically the entire planet Earth." Kukai protested at them all.

They all gasped in shock, Yaya froze, falling to the ground in shock.

"Yaya!" Rima quickly rushed to her, helping her up.

Ikuto stood there, staring into the sky.

"Guys! Look out!" Tadase shouted out loud, he quickly blocked a powerful forceful power.

It was very strong, it had came from the very top of the cliff.

"What the-" Ikuto was cut off when he looked up at the top of the cliff to see Amu in her transformation, flashing her eyes at them all.

"U-uh guys..."Kukai said awkwardly, stepping backwards, away from the bottom of the cliff.

**...Running Away From Amu...**

"RUN!" Kukai shouted, Amu then flied into the air, chasing them.

"Don't look back, Ikuto!" Utau shouted to him.

"Why!" He snapped back at her, feeling tempted to look.

"God knows what could happen if you do, Ikuto!" Kukai butted in.

They all just continued running and running, realising Amu wasn't giving up.

'I hate this Amu...I hate the dark Amu...SO MUCH!' Ikuto shouted to himself inside his head.

'Amu-chan...please stop...' Tadase thought to himself,worridedly.

Utau then suddenly was hit by one of Amu's cannon blasts as she fell to the ground and sprained her leg.

Kukai then turned around to see Amu flying down towards Utau.

"UTAU!" Kukai shouted at her, making her look at him. Her face was sad and pained.

Everyone else then looked back at her.

"UTAU!" Ikuto was then just about to run to her but Utau stopped him when she told him:

"NO! GO WITHOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE TRUST ME!" Utau last said.

Everyone didn't know what to do.

"GO!" She snapped at them again.

They then all continued running as Amu then began chasing them again, but this time a lot faster than before due to the fact she was angry.

"YOU CANT RUN FOREVER!" Amu bellowed loudly, making the ground boom.

Everyone listened in fear and continued running only 4 times faster.

Amu was running 34 times faster than before.

Everyone was getting tired now, but Amu was still continuing and had no problem with it.

"Oh come on!" Kukai just continued panting and running fast as he could.

Yaya was becoming breathless and couldn't take it...

"Yaya, take my hand! Come on!" Kairi offered her, they then both ran together, Yaya now feeling more safe and running a whole lot faster than before.

"I AM NOT WASTING MY TIME WITH YOU ALL, CHASING AFTER SOME REDICOULOUS TEENS! IM GOING OFF TO THE TOKYO EIFEEL TOWER! WHERE JAPAN WILL COME TO AN END!" Amu then disappeared into a mysterious portal.

"Guys, we gotta hurry and get there before she does!" Kukai told them all.

"But she just went in a portal, she could be there by now." Tadase explained to him.

"So what? We aren't just going to sit and watch our home die am we?" Kukai asked them, raising an eye-brow at them.

Everyone pouted stubbornly and nodded in agreement.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" Ikuto shouted

"Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm!" Utau said softly.

"Starnight Sax!" Maise glowed, lifting up into the air.

**(A/N- Bla,bla,bla everyone else transformed, lol. You get the idea that they all transform! :P) **

"You can fly, Maise?" Kukai asked her, giving him an idea.

"Yeah and so does Utau." Maise looked at him suspiciously.

"You and Utau can fly all the way to the Tokyo Tower!" Kukai suggested to them.

"Excellent thinking, Kukai." Tadase praised him.

Utau and Maise quickly jumped into the air and began flying off into the distance towards the city in Tokyo.

Everyone else then began jumping on roofs of buildings all the way the city.

It was very breath-taking for them but they knew the reason why they had to do this.

**...The Final Battle Has Come...**

**...To Be continued...**

**Maise- It's so awesome!**

**Ikuto- To be honest it is actually.**

**Aqua- Thank you very much! **

**Maise- Pleausure..**

**Ikuto- Whatever...**

**Aqua- Hope you enjoyed and yes, "No More Sorrow" shall be ending soon but don't worry there's still more sadness, drama and romance to come before that!**

**R&R**


	14. The Point of No Return!

*No More Sorrow* **The Point Of No Return!**

**(Recommended ****Song: ****The sorcerer remix- Immediate Music)**

**^Please listen to while reading! Thank you x^ Also, this contains violence a bit! ^**

Aqua- The final battle has finally come. As you all may know, they have to kill Amu but it will be revealed in this chapter that it is a certain **someone **who has to kill her...

Maise- I can't wait!

Ikuto- Does it really have to end, honestly?

Maise- Sadly, Ikuto yes it does.

Ikuto- Wait, I almost forgot. I haven't even got together with Amu!

Aqua- I know...evil aren't I?

Ikuto- Too right...*glares*

Maise- Anyways, Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!'

_Previously..._

"_You can fly, Maise?" Kukai asked her, giving him an idea. _

"_Yeah and so does Utau." Maise looked at him suspiciously. _

"_You and Utau can fly all the way to the Tokyo Tower!" Kukai suggested to them._

"_Excellent thinking, Kukai." Tadase praised him. _

_Utau and Maise quickly jumped into the air and began flying off into the distance towards the city in Tokyo. _

_Everyone else then began jumping on roofs of buildings all the way the city._

_It was very breath-taking for them but they knew the reason why they had to do this. _

Normal POV

...Meanwhile...

"Everything shall come to an end, this month, this day, this hour!" A voice bellowed, Amu was standing at the top of the Tokyo Tower, balancing on the pointy edge.

She lifted up her hand, almost like a signal, which made the sky turn black, not grey **black. **

She then used her other hand and lifted up a car. People were screaming in horror and running away. Amu just laughed in amusement. She then noticed Utau and Maise coming flying towards her.

"GRAVITY FORCE!" Amu shouted. It suddenly caused them both to fall down rapidly to the ground. Luckily, Maise and Utau landed safely on their feet.

Amu became angry that they had managed to survive the huge gravity power that she then shouted:

"Earthquake Saliva!" She shouted aloud.

"W-what does she mean?" Utau asked Maise.

"I think she means 'Earthquake!" Maise shouted, taking a few steps backwards.

Then, a few cracks were made in the ground, and they were spreading. The crack suddenly separated Maise and Utau. They both screamed in horror.

...Meanwhile...

"Guys! Is that smoke I see!" Ikuto shouted to the others.

"Crap! She's already caused destruction in the city, we gotta hurry and get there fast!" Kukai shouted to them all.

They all then began running a whole lot faster due to the fact they had all powered up.

"Come on! It's really close..WAIT! We're here!" Yaya shouted.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the city...

"Where is Utau and Maise!" Kukai suddenly asked them, they all looked around them.

"Amu...I FOUND AMU!" Ikuto shouted to them all, making them stare at him.

"WHERE!" They all shouted back to him.

"Look for yourself..." Ikuto's tone sad and low.

"Oh my god! She's completely dark!" Tadase shouted in shock.

"No, more than that, Tadase. She's completely evil!" Kairi continued.

"We've got to find Maise and Utau!" Kukai guided them all.

"I see them, follow me!" Ikuto shouted, taking the lead and running to the destroyed city.

**(A/N- Listen to the song: Hold the ice- Hans Zimmer until 0:36 of the song for this part of the story. Thank u—0:45 is where Utau dies...:()**

There they found Utau and Maise, buried in a huge heap of rocks, all covered in blood.

Everyone rushed to them, and quickly pushed all the rocks off them gently. Making sure they didn't hurt them.

"Utau..." Kukai held a bloody Utau in his arms.

"D-don't...worry about m-me..." She whispered to him softly.

"I have every right to worry about you, Utau. I'm going to stay by your side and protect you whether you like it or not." Kukai vowed. Utau weakly smiled at the fact they he'd cared so much about her he was willing to protect her while.

"I-I don't think im going to survive..." She said to him calmly, holding his hand gently.

"Don't say that. I know you will, just be strong..."Kukai gripped onto her hands, they were icy cold.

"I...I love you..." She managed to get out of her mouth.

"Utau, please...don't die.."Ikuto said when suddenly a tear trickled down his cheek.

"Ikuto, I love you in a brotherly way. Don't forget that..." Utau whispered to him.

"Kukai I-"Her eyes then suddenly began to slowly close as her head tilted back a little bit.

She didn't move then, nor breathe...

"Utau!" Kukai shouted, making sure she was still alive.

Everyone gasped.

"UTAU WAKE UP!" Ikuto shouted, as he began to cry more and more.

Her charas then slowly began to disappear...

As they then vanished...

**(A/N- Stop listening to the song at: 00:59-**

**Next song: The hand of Fate: James Newton Howard)**

"She's dead now, get over it!" A cold voice said.

**...Amu...**

"You will so pay for killing my sister!" Ikuto vowed.

Amu smirked. "Jump up all the way to the tower, since you jumped so high when trying to get the embryo!" Amu sniggered at him.

Ikuto glared at her as he then jumped up into the sky, Amu was gobsmacked at that he had jumped all the way up into the sky, all the way to the very, very top of the tower.

"I loved you, Amu. But I never knew that you could be this cruel and even kill my own sister, Kukai's girlfriend, Utau!" He snapped at her, walking forwards.

"L-loved...?" Amu then took a step backwards. Her eyes then stopped glowing, to Ikuto's shock her eyes turned to honey-golden eyes.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, everyone stared up at the top of the tower watching the scene between Ikuto and Amu.

She then glowed as she began losing control, she fell to the ground, and her legs were limp.

Her hands were shaking violently.

"IKUTO!" Maise shouted as she flew up to the top of the tower.

"You must now kill her, Ikuto!" Maise shouted to him.

"Amu..." Ikuto murmured to himself.

**...To Be Continued...**

**Will Ikuto kill Amu?**

**What will be the result if he does? **

**What will happen?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Ikuto- *crying***

**Kukai- *crying***

**Yaya-* crying***

**Maise- *staring at them all***

**Aqua- Aww don't be sad!**

**Kukai- My girlfriend just died...*sobs***

**Ikuto- My sister just died, asswipe...**

**Aqua- Sorry, anyways is there someone who isn't crying who would like to do this ending thingy.**

**Aqua- Me! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**R&R**


	15. Farewell, My love

***No More Sorrow* The End**

Ikuto- I really hate you.

Everyone else- ME TOO!

Aqua- Im sorry okay! Can you please do the disclaimer since you am the only one who isn't crying and hates me.

Maise- Sure, Aqua doesn't own 'Shugo Chara!'

_Previously..._

"_L-loved...?" Amu then took a step backwards. Her eyes then stopped glowing, to Ikuto's shock her eyes turned to honey-golden eyes. _

"_Amu!" Ikuto shouted, everyone stared up at the top of the tower watching the scene between Ikuto and Amu._

_She then glowed as she began losing control, she fell to the ground, and her legs were limp. _

_Her hands were shaking violently. _

"_IKUTO!" Maise shouted as she flew up to the top of the tower._

"_You must now kill her, Ikuto!" Maise shouted to him._

"_Amu..." Ikuto murmured to himself._

Normal POV

"Kill me!" Amu shrieked, making Ikuto cover his ears due to the fact his ears were sensitive.

"Im sorry, Amu..." He looked at her, he felt so guilty that he had to do such a terrible thing- **Kill the love of his life... **

Amu shuffled back a little bit, as he approached towards her with a mighty sword that Maise had given him to kill Amu. The sword which was to be called: _**Kalgirah.**_

Her eyes then flashed red again as she stood up carefully, trying not to fall back on her knees. Ikuto was shocked of her reaction when she jumped off the tower.

"AMU!" Ikuto ran to the edge of the rail a looked down to see Amu falling down.

The guardians watched in horror and shock.

"AMU-CHAN!" Tadase shouted, he was horrified and was dying to save her but he knew he'd regret it if he did.

To everyone's shock Amu landed on the back of a dark, red dragon.

The dragon roared loudly, and knocked over the tower completely.

"Quick! Jump onto my dragon!" Maise called out to Ikuto, he quickly hopped onto the back of her dragon as they flew down and told them all to climb onto the dragon's back.

It was a very wild ride indeed, turning upside down, the dragon doing a triple loop. Kukai looked as if he was about to throw up, as he felt his stomach churn.

Ikuto gripped tightly onto the sword, guarding it with his very life, as if it were his own...

Maise stared at Ikuto's worried expression. She then looked down in guilt, she was definitely hiding something...

They had followed Amu's dragon all the way to the same cliff they all went to last time...

Amu and Maise's dragon roared at each other when they all got off the dragons.

Amu stood there, silently. Ikuto walked forward a little, making Amu suddenly turn around to see him.

"Why are you here?" Amu sobbed gently, making Ikuto realise this was the real Amu he knew, the Amu he_ loved, _no _loves..._

"Amu, please forgive me..." Ikuto whispered to her, walking forward slowly.

"W-what a-are...you...g-going to...do!" Amu stuttered, backing up a little.

"I love you, Amu." He continued, ignoring her question.

"Don't forget that...he then grabbed the sword tightly in his hand.

"I-I love you too. I wish I had realised it sooner..." Amu whispered to him, staring at the sword in his hand.

"What do you plan to do with that sword...?" She asked him, her smiling slowly fading.

"Im sorry..."

Ikuto's POV

**Those last few seconds killed me. I then ran forward and gripped onto her thin waist, as I kissed her softly. "I-ikuto...?" That would be the last time I'd ever hear her voice...her beautiful, calm voice. **

**Then, the sword pierced through her waist as I pushed it into her. **

**She then smiled at me weakily, that made even more guilty...**

Normal POV

Everyone gasped in shock but they all knew that this time would come eventually, everyone then began to weep.

Amu then took a step backwards all the way to the very edge...

"Amu...?" Ikuto asked walking forward.

"Goodbye, Love..." She smiled at him.

Ikuto then walked faster and faster when suddenly she fell...

The love of his life, Hinamori Amu...was gone.

He was destroyed, he knew he'd never find someone like her again...

"AMU!" He screamed loud, more than ever.

Tadase fell to the ground in pain, Kukai then sat beside him, hugging him lightly.

"AMU-CHII!" Yaya called out, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Rima and Nagi hugged each other as he tried to comfort her while she was sobbing.

"I'll never find someone quite like you...again..." Ikuto muttered to himself.

"It's all over now, everyone in 'Japan' won't have to suffer anymore.

No more sorrow..." Maise said.

_2 Days Later..._

_Ikuto and everyone walked to the grave stone as Ikuto bent down a put a red rose on Amu's grave, which read:_

_Hinamori Amu_

_1992-2007_

"_A loving girl, the saviour of Japan..."_

"_I miss you, my sweet Amu..." Ikuto then kissed the grave stone as everyone weeped, including Ikuto._

**The End**

**Okay, so the story now has finally finished! Oh god, im going to have to suffer with Amuto fans! Im incredibly sorry for making Amu die! Im a fan of Amuto too! I'm not sure if ill make a sequel. Im thinking thi s story has reached it's end and it's time for me to make an new one!**

**Well, that's all! Thank you all! Xx**

**R&R!**


End file.
